Finally Home (for ASOIAF)
by Lingering.Fears
Summary: Sansa is rescued from the Vale and returned to her home. Jon/Sansa and Jaime/Sansa friendship. [Posted in Game of Thrones category and in A Song of Ice and Fire category] Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this; it all belongs to HBO and GRRM.


**AN: Well it turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. I thought I would only write a small one-shot, but I really had fun writing this. (I feel almost unworthy to be writing a fic for Game of Thrones haha :P) And sorry if the third person is weird or sounds off, I've never written in third person before so this was my trial run I suppose. I'm sorry if I've made mistakes; this is kind of a ASOIAF **_**and**_** GoT fic mix. I finally worked up the nerve to write it and now I'm finally going to post it. I'm posting it in both ASOIAF and GoT. **

Summary: Sansa is rescued and returned to her home. Jon/Sansa and Jaime/Sansa friendship  
[Posted in Game of Thrones category and in A Song of Ice and Fire category]

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this; it all belongs to HBO and GRRM.

* * *

**Finally Home**

When Jaime Lannister found her in the Eyrie in the High Hall, she was kneeling in a large pool of dark blood; the dagger held limply in her hands. The blood had soaked through her skirts and her stockings making her skin slimy. Sansa barely even noticed as Jaime walked in. She just watched as the blood dripped out of the open Moon Door. She had killed her father-_no, not her father_-Petyr Baelish; had slit his throat. He deserved it. She was no longer Alayne Stone; she _is_ Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Jaime moved forward, pulling her up from the ground; she only stood silently behind him. Jaime pushed the long dead body out of the Moon Door with his foot. The dagger clattered to the ground beside her. She sighed deeply; a few tears sliding silently down her face. She was _free_ now; _finally free_. She watched as the former Kingsguard knight carefully stepped over the pool of blood and moved towards her. Would he take her back to the Red Keep now; back to his horrific family? She began to back away. She would nevergo back to King's Landing; _never_. She wanted to go home, back to Winterfell. She wanted to find Bran and Rickon and Arya. She wanted to be reunited with _Jon Snow_; the one who was as much a Stark as her father.

"No…" She whispered. "You won't take me back to that place! I won't go; I'll kill myself before you take me back!" She hissed at the blond in front of her. Jaime stopped.

"I made a promise to your mother, Sansa and I intend to keep it. I _will_ be taking you back to Winterfell." Sansa hesitated.

"No," Jaime started forward again. "Take me to my brother."

"Your brother is dead."

"Not Jon." Jaime's eyes widened, but he nodded curtly.

* * *

They had been traveling for weeks, heading to the Wall; stopping only at inns every so often otherwise sleeping in caves and under trees. Jaime was slowly becoming her friend, _a Lannister_ for Gods' sake, and he had even laid his sword at her feet, becoming her sworn had become sick of him calling her "my lady" and she had insisted that he call her by her name. He had told her he would only if she would call him by his name, so she did. When they would ride, Jaime would tell her of the things that had happened while she was Alayne Stone. Joffrey was dead, Daenerys Targaryen had taken King's Landing with her dragons and was now Queen, Tommen was no longer king and Jaime's ward; the Queen had been merciful and let him and his father live, Cersei was soon to be executed, and the most shocking…the Queen was quickly conquering, burning through, Westeros with her dragons _and _her newly found nephew, Jon Targaryen, formerly Jon Snow; Lyanna and Rhaegar's son. The only family she had left wasn't even her brother anymore, only her cousin. Jon had already ridded Winterfell of the Boltons and had started the rebuilding. She hadn't heard anything of the Freys yet, but she knew Jon had gotten his revenge for Robb's and her mother's gruesome murders. Sansa had contemplated turning around and heading towards Winterfell like Jaime had first suggested, but she decided against it. They had long since passed her childhood home. Even if Jon was no longer her brother, he was still all she had and he was her home now.

* * *

Sansa was never sure how much good Jaime could do as her sworn shield as a former knight missing his sword hand, but he had proven himself over the weeks they had been together. He had defended her from men and women from the mountain clans, wildlings, thieves and rapists. He was taking her to her brother-_cousin_-and he would make sure she was in one piece when she got there.

Tomorrow they would finally make it to Castle Black; she would see Jon and finally be home. She asked Jaime if he would stay with her after they made it to the Wall. He told her he would stay as long as she wanted him, but she remembered his son was still in the West with Brienne of Tarth, but without his father. She was nervous to see Jon. She had never treated him well when they were children. She had followed her mother's example; being a lady and being cruel to and ignoring her father's bastard. Would he accept her or would he reject her like she had so many times him before? Did she look Sansa enough? Alayne was still a part of her in some ways. She was still tough like Alayne had needed to be. Alayne's brown hair still had not completely faded away either, but her fiery tresses were shining through. As if Jaime knew what she was thinking, he nudged his horse closer and spoke up.

"Don't worry, Sansa. You look like a Stark…well, more like a Tully, but still Sansa all the same. He will know it's you." Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she sighed.

"But will he accept me? I was so cruel to him when we were children. I don't even think I said goodbye to him when he left us for the Wall. I was so concerned with being the "perfect lady" like my mother that I didn't even pay attention to the people I should have. He should _hate _me, Jaime."

"You're his sister, Sansa, he will accept you."

"I'm not his sister anymore…only his cousin." Jaime sighed giving up on the talk between them, but Sansa wasn't done. "What about your sister? Did you still love her after all the terrible things she had done? Would you go to her this moment if you knew she was alive?" Sansa saw Jaime tense up from the corner of her eye. She knew it was a touchy subject for him, his twin. She remembered the day Cersei was executed. They hadn't heard of it yet; too far north for news to get to them as quickly as before, but Jaime had known. He had said that it felt like a part of him had disappeared. And after she had learned the truth of Cersei's children, that they were Jaime's as well, she was curious about the relationship between the two of them. Cersei was mean and cold and heartless and Sansa couldn't understand how anyone could love her at all.

"I do still love her. I was in love with her for a long time, but she was more in love with power than she was with me. Tyrion told me of the men she was fucking while I was away, but I was in love with her still. But the day she almost got Tommen killed; when she tried to save her own life over our child's that was when I realized she was no longer as important to me as before. She only cared for herself, not even our last living child. She wanted me to fight for her in a trial by combat, but I refused. I got down on my knees in front of that ugly Iron Throne and begged the Dragon Queen to spare my son; that she could take my life instead. I remember my feeling of shock when she told me I could take Tommen to Casterly Rock and even more so when she told me that she forgave me for murdering her father, The Mad King. I guess Ser Jorah Mormont had convinced her to let me go, that her father's death was necessary and I was the only one man enough to do it…As I had turned to leave she had asked me if I intended to save Cersei. Never, I said, that Cersei deserved what was coming to her. "Do you love her still even after the terrible things she's done," she asked me just like you, Sansa and I told her yes, but Tommen was more important to me than Cersei's thirst for power." Jaime paused shortly before he started again. "The Queen asked me one last question before she let me leave; what would I do now? "I gave my word that I would find Sansa Stark and return her to the North and I will."" Jaime stopped their horses. Sansa's hair flew around her as she turned her head towards Jaime. "Jon will know it is you, Sansa, I am sure of it. He was already searching for you and your siblings when I found you. He _will_ accept you Sansa." Jaime pushed her chin up with his golden hand and cupped her cheek with the other hand.

"Thank you, Jaime." His thumb wiped her tears away as she cried.

* * *

Jaime and Sansa were stopped in front of the gates to Castle Black. The guards in the tower above them had called down to them to stop. Sansa's breathing became quick and her chest became tight. She looked around frantically as the gates creaked, slowly opening. Jaime grasped her hand in his left.

"Calm down, Sansa. I'll be there to protect you, do not worry." Her wide Tully blue eyes looked at him. She blinked once, twice then nodded; the steel back in her gaze. He let go of her then and turned back to the opening gates. Sansa sat straighter on her horse; they moved forward.

* * *

Jon was in his chambers reading a letter from the South. Ghost was by his side, Jon's hand tangled in his white fur. His "new" aunt had reunited with Aegon Targaryen IV, his cousin, and they planned to marry. Dany again stated how she wished he would marry soon, for fear of her supposed infertility. Jon just wanted to find his family; his _real _family. He had accepted that he was no longer a Stark bastard, but all he ever wanted was to be a Stark. He didn't even look like a Targaryen, like his father. No silver hair or violet eyes. He was all dark hair and grey eyes, like a Stark was supposed to look. His looks were one of many reasons why Lady Stark had hated him so much. He looked more like a Stark than even her true born children who looked more like a Tully, with the exception of Arya. But now he was Jon Targaryen, he rode dragons now, but he was still Lord Commander. The Night's Watch was more honorable and the rules more lenient now that he and Dany had taken Westeros. Rapists and thieves were no longer sent to the Wall; men could still come at their own will, women too. Dany had given Jon the North and declared it its own kingdom. Jon was King in the North, like his brother before him. And until he found his siblings-_no, cousins_, he would continue to keep their home safe. He missed them all; even Sansa. She had treated him poorly as children, but they were only children and he still loved her all the same. She had gone missing after the death of that rotten shit, Joffrey. He had begun searching for her first; Tyrion had even had their forced marriage annulled hoping to draw her out of hiding and bring her back to Jon. He feared he would never find his family. Nightmares plagued him when he slept; his family dead and he was left alone. Someone pounded on his door, jerking him from his thoughts.

"Come in." Two new recruits scurried in to the room and stood with their backs straight, in front of him. "What is it?"

"Two riders have come from the Kingsroad and came to the gates; a woman and a man." Jon raised an eyebrow. Why was it such a big deal?

"Then let them in."

"We have, my lord, but-"

"I'll be down to greet them shortly." Jon cut them off, suddenly tired of being at the Wall and not out looking for his family. The two recruits glanced at each other, then turned back to Jon and nodded, racing out of the door. Jon leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. Standing up he walked to the door, Ghost at his heels. "Let's meet these new recruits, Ghost." His direwolf stayed just as silent as he always had.

* * *

Sansa had pulled her hood up before they entered the yard of Castle Black. Her hair was almost completely back to its normal fiery color; she wasn't sure yet if she should show her identity yet. Everyone knew it was Jaime Lannister riding beside her; his golden hand gave him away even if his Lannister looks did not. Jaime turned to the man nearest him.

"We are here to see the Lord Commander. I have something that needs to be returned to him." The man chanced a look at Sansa. She knew a few locks of her red hair had slipped out of the hood and she watched as his eyes lit and widen with recognition, but he said nothing. The man grabbed another on his way to where Sansa assumed Jon was hiding away. Sansa tucked her hair back in to the hood and pulled it tighter around her. After a few moments the two men returned.

"He will be down here shortly to see you."

"And does he know what awaits him down here?" Jaime spoke from her side.

"No, my lord; he would not let us finish speaking." Sansa's breathing became erratic again. He would not want to see her. She was no longer his sister and the Gods would punish her for being so cruel to him; they would never let her have her family again. Jaime removed her hands from the reins of her horse as he talked to the men who went for Jon. She was gripping the reins so tightly her knuckles were white; she hadn't even noticed. She looked up when she heard murmurs from around her; murmurs of "Lord Commander" and "Your Grace." The men and women around her bowed their heads. _Jon, Jon had come to see her…_She let out a long shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment to calm her nerves. And when she opened them she thought her heart would explode; it was _so_ good to finally see him again. Jon was in front of Jaime and his horse with his back to her and Ghost trotting up behind him. Jon was not close, she saw; he stayed several feet away from them. Sansa also noticed she was slightly hidden next to Jaime. _No, he's come to see Jaime, not her…_

"Jaime Lannister; I'm surprised to see you here. Why is it that you've come here? To join the Night's Watch now that you have nowhere to go?"

"I have Casterly Rock to go to; I have _Brienne and Tommen_ to go home to; a family. Who do you have to go home to?" Sansa knew Jaime would not hold his tongue; he was never good at it. Sansa watched as Jon clenched and unclenched his fists in contained anger. She remembered he would do that when they were younger; when he would lose a sword fight to Robb or Theon or when someone would call him "bastard."

"What is it that you want, _Kingslayer_?" Now she watched as Jaime's jaw clenched; she had learned he did not like being called Kingslayer from their time traveling together. She had noticed over time that he would always clench his jaw when he was mad.

"I've brought something back to you; something I think you miss dearly." Sansa heard the murmurs all around the yard again; this time she knew they were talking about her. Who could this woman be that the King in the North would be missing so dearly? Jon hadn't even looked at her. He had been more concerned with the Lannister on the grounds.

"And what could you possibly have of mine that I would be missing?" Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat and climbed down from her horse. She stepped around her horse. Jon still did not see her. _Please, you are all I have left…_She pulled down her hood letting her long red hair tumble down around her. Her bright red hair stood out against the white and black surrounding her. Gasps sounded throughout the yard, but she would not look at Jon. The she heard a bark. Surprised, she glanced down to Ghost. His red eyes were bright with recognition and he whined spinning in a circle at Jon's feet. She looked to Jon then. His grey eyes that she missed so much were wide as he stared at her in shock. He would not move, only stare at her.

"I believe she is the something you are missing dearly…" Jaime trailed off. Sansa quickly looked to Jaime; he winked at her with a smirk. Tears gathered in her eyes as she turned back to her once brother.

"Jon…" She whispered. Jon seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Sansa…" His eyes roamed over her, almost making sure she was real. His dark curls blew around him in a cold wind. She choked out a sob.

"Jon!" She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to him. He stepped forward and opened his arms to her. She crashed into him, throwing her arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms tightly around her; he fell to his knees taking her with him. She cried harder now, more so when she felt his own tears wet her skin.

"You're real…you're not a dream, you're not dead. You're alive here with me…" She burrowed her face further into him. She breathed in. He smelled of cold and winter and smoke from a fire; he smelled of _home_. She pulled her face away from his chest to stare up at him. He was looking down at her, tears still silently trekking down his face. He kissed her gently on the forehead and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was so terrified you wouldn't want to see me. I was so cruel to you before we left Winterfell. You're all I have left now, Jon." He squeezed her to him tighter.

"I would never turn you away, Sansa. You're my sister-"

"Not anymore…you're a Targaryen now and a king." She watched him shake his head.

"No, I will always be a Stark and I was only ruling the North until I found you, Arya, Bran, or Rickon. But it seems the Kingslayer found you before I could." His thumbs brushed away her tears.

"Kingslayer makes him angry just like bastard would make you mad; call him by his name." Jon stared at her for a long time. His eyes moved up to the man who had saved her from the Vale and protected her on their way to Jon.

"Thank you…Jaime." Jaime bowed his head.

"It was my pleasure, Your Grace." Jon looked back down to her again. His hand pushed her hair away from her face; he kissed her forehead again. The arm holding her tightened.

"You should be home in Winterfell, Sansa. There should always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"I am home, Jon. You are my home now." He kissed her forehead again clutching her tightly to him again. _She was finally home where she belonged and she wasn't going anywhere._

* * *

Jon made his way through the yard with Ghost trotting behind him. The men and women of the Watch bowed their heads to him, calling him "Lord Commander" and "Your Grace." He only wished to be called Jon Snow again. Jon stopped several feet in front of the two riders. The woman was sitting with her head bowed; the hood of her light blue cloak covered her face and hair. Jon looked to the next rider. He was sure his jaw dropped a little. The Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister was here? He turned fully to the golden-handed Lannister, ignoring the woman completely. Ghost stopped next to him, sitting by his feet. Jon did not come closer to the Kingslayer and his companion. Jon watched as Jaime nudged his horse forward, slightly hiding the woman from his view.

"Jaime Lannister; I'm surprised to see you here. Why is it that you've come here? To join the Night's Watch now that you have nowhere to go?" Jon smirked. He felt the need to torment Jaime Lannister. The former Kingsguard had lost everything while Jon had gained everything-_no, you're missing your family…_

"I have Casterly Rock to go to; I have _Brienne and Tommen_ to go home to; a family. Who do you have to go home to?" Jon clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. That stung worse than the word "bastard" used to. Jon narrowed his eyes.

"What is it that you want, _Kingslayer_?" He watched as the Lannister's jaw muscles flickered in his cheek, his own eyes narrowing.

"I've brought something back to you; something I think you miss dearly." Jon heard the men and women around him begin to murmur, but he did not know why. What could this man have that was his?

"And what could you possibly have of mine that I would be missing?" Jon did not notice as the woman climbed down from her horse or even when she stepped in his vision; he was still staring down Jaime Lannister. Jon still did not see her. _Smug shit…_ People gasped around him and Jon began to realize something had happened. But when his direwolf, named Ghost because he never made a sound barked and whined, spinning in circles near his feet, he finally looked up. And he was glad he did. _Is this real? Am I dreaming? Sansa…_ He couldn't even move he could only stare at her as she stood there. He missed seeing her bright red hair; it brought color to this dark place he had to live in. Her Tully blue eyes finally looked up to his Stark grey eyes.

"I believe she is the something you are missing dearly…" Jaime trailed off. Jon watched closely as Sansa looked to Jaime; he winked at her with a smirk. Jon saw the tears gathering in her eyes. _Please be real…please don't be a dream…_

"Jon…" She whispered. Jon snapped out of his trance and _truly_ looked at her.

"Sansa…" He roamed his eyes over her; he had to be sure she was the real thing. A wind blew in and pushed his hair about his face. Sansa choked out a sob and he thought his heart would beat right out of his chest.

"Jon!" She picked up her skirts and ran to him. He stepped forward and opened his arms to her. She crashed into him, throwing her arms around his middle. Jon wrapped his arms tightly around her; he fell to his knees taking her with him. _She's real, she's not a dream, and she's alive…_ He cried in to her neck, taking in a deep breath through his nose to smell her. _Winter roses and pine…_ She cried harder when his tears touched her skin.

"You're real…you're not a dream, you're not dead. You're alive here with me…" He ran his hand through her hair; smooth and _real_. He felt her breathe in as she burrowed her face into his chest. She pulled her face away from his chest to stare up at him. He looked down in to her eyes; his tears were still silently streaming down his face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead and again ran a hand through her hair.

"I was so terrified you wouldn't want to see me. I was so cruel to you before we left Winterfell. You're all I have left now, Jon." He squeezed her to him tighter. He would never leave her behind, no matter how cruel she could ever be to him. She was his _family_.

"I would never turn you away, Sansa. You're my sister-" He realized his mistake after it had already tumbled from his mouth.

"Not anymore…you're a Targaryen now and a king." He shook his head.

"No, I will always be a Stark and I was only ruling the North until I found you, Arya, Bran, or Rickon. But it seems the Kingslayer found you before I could." He searched her face and brushed away her new tears with his thumbs.

"Kingslayer makes him angry just like bastard would make you mad; call him by his name." Jon almost felt jealous, but he shook it off. His eyes moved up to the man who had saved his only family from the Vale and had protected her on their way to him. Jon locked eyes with the blond man in front of him.

"Thank you…Jaime." Jaime bowed his head.

"It was my pleasure, Your Grace." Jon looked back down to Sansa. His hand pushed her hair away from her face; he kissed her forehead again. The arm he was holding her with tightened.

"You should be home in Winterfell, Sansa. There should always be a Stark in Winterfell." He quoted what his father-Ned would _always_ be his father-had said to him and his siblings almost every day.

"I am home, Jon. You are my home now." He kissed her forehead again clutching her tightly to him again. _Yes, she was home now and he was never letting her go. _

* * *

Sansa remembered that day, the day she was reunited with Jon, as she lay in her bed in Winterfell. The sun warmed her as it shined brightly through the window. She sighed, content. With a lot of promises and persuasion, Jon had taken her to King's Landing to meet his aunt Dany, the Dragon Queen. Dany had immediately loved Sansa, just like everyone else in Westeros. Dany had demanded they stay for her wedding to Aegon; they agreed. After her wedding Dany pestered and pestered Jon to get married. He argued with his aunt for days, his Targaryen temper flaring. Dany had given up and finally sent them on their way back to the North with her green dragon, Rhaegal, and told Sansa to stay in touch. Sansa promised she would and she did. Dany was now heavy with her third child and she no longer bothered Jon about marriage…

Jaime had stayed with her on her way back to Winterfell, King's Landing, and then Winterfell again until she finally sent him home to his family. He had surprised her though when he came back months later with Tommen and Brienne carrying his child in her womb. He had given Casterly Rock to his brother, her former husband. He packed up and brought his family to Winterfell. Tommen was ecstatic to see Sansa again. He ran to her and jumped into her arms when they arrived. He was a lot bigger than the last time she had seen him, but she squeezed him to her anyway. Jaime claimed his place was in Winterfell, he and his wife served the Starks and they belonged with them. She accepted it; they were her family too now.

Arya had ridden into Winterfell one day with her long lost direwolf, Nymeria close behind her. A man with red and white hair was traveling with her; Jaqen H'ghar. She was close to him, Sansa could tell. She understood later when Arya had told her of their marriage and then when a small boy with dark hair and Jaqen's blue eyes climbed down off of Arya's horse. Arya had told them of Bran and Rickon; they were alive beyond the wall and were coming home. They did come home almost a year later, with a wildling woman and their two direwolves. Sansa was so ridiculously happy, she didn't know if she would ever stop crying. She had her family back.

She almost forgot that Nymeria was expecting her pups soon; Ghost's pups. The Starks would have their direwolves beside them ruling over the North like the First Men did…like it should always be.

Jon did eventually marry and so did she. Sansa rubbed her swelling belly under the furs as she thought of her husband. He had to leave early in the mornings, but he always came back to her this time of the day. As if he knew she was thinking of him, the door creaked open. Sansa kept her eyes closed. Her husband lay down on the bed next to her.

"My Queen…" He kissed her hair and wrapped and arm around her growing middle. The children growing inside her kicked when their father spoke. He rubbed over the spots they were kicking. Sansa turned towards her husband; she hoped their children had his grey eyes and dark curls.

"My King…" He smiled again; he never used to when they were young. She loved it when he smiled. "I love you, Jon." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"And I love you, Sansa."

_She was finally home…_

* * *

**Please review and leave me your thoughts! I'd love to know how other fans of the series and this ship feel about it! Thanks for reading! :}**

**MK**


End file.
